Worth it
by TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: Kim takes her relationship with Shego to the next level, but not without a few hiccups. Shego is convinced she'll only hurt Kim down the road and resists giving in. Will Kim change her mind? Even if it has a rough start?
1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

Note: This is a short-story prequel to "Just A Little Vacation" dating several months before the vacation begins. JALV will actually - eventually - get a rewrite to work better with The Dream, this story, and my WIP sequel to the story. In any case, please enjoy and leave feedback.

Jan 07 2017 Update: Fixed a lot of the unnecessary violence that was more distracting than helping the story (Thank you gerbilhunter for feedback). HOPEFULLY I improved the story line. Let me know, everyone :)

~ 01 ~

Whatever her reason for me being here, I'm going to follow through for her. I shouldn't have ever consider it, but here I am. If I'd known what today would bring… well, it doesn't matter, I'm here now. I dress in a vibrant orange and admire the sparkling bracelets and anklets given to me as I'm escorted to my room by the state's finest.

He pulls and shoves me in the direction he wants me to go, making the whole journey an unnecessary display of control. Every second near him sickens me. His bleach-blond hair slicked back and lewd stares made him all the more vile. _Disgusting wretch._

The male guard flashes a ridiculous smile and shoves me in my cell.

I growl as I stumble in. The leg chains make me look weak despite my ability to get out of them with little effort. The fact the guard thought he had any real dominance over me is repugnant and adds to my humility. Not because he's a guard, but because he thinks I'm a pushover. Because a young woman, who everybody sees as just a bubbly cheerleader, took me down. If only they knew what Kim could do, what I could do. _Princess, you better be worth this bullshit._ I shuffle to the bars so the female guard next to the grinning idiot could uncuff my legs and hands. A charade I have to endure for a short while. It won't be long. A day. Just a day. _A normal prison._ I scoff. _I'm actually offended._

I sit on my bed which reeked of failure and unknown body fluids, but one could make obvious guesses. All of them. I wait for 'lights out' that was hours away and ponder over what Kim had in mind. I try to remember our conversation clearly and replay the event from memory. We were at the dock, just looking out at the moonlit water, just having a moment.

~o~

Kim gleamed, "This is nice right?" I scoffed at her like she was out of her mind. She pressed on, "Oh come on, not even a little?"

I weaken, a bit, to her candid question and soft alluring smile. She seemed genuinely curious and somehow we weren't punching each other violently. "A little," I mumbled.

She smiled wider at the sight of me breaking out of my hardened shell. "It is nice." She sat on the railing and patted it for me to join.

"What? With you?" I rolled my hand and pointed at her as if the idea was anything but genuinely inviting. She peeked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at me while still holding that playful smile. "Fine," I surrendered and joined her. She made me nervous. She was completely derailing me, making feel vulnerable. And then she bumped my shoulder with hers, "Hey!"

She spoke quietly, "Would you relax? We're alone."

We were and I didn't know what she was up to. We weren't fighting. "Why aren't we fighting, again?"

"I don't want to. Isn't this better?" She just stared out over the water and no longer glanced in my direction when she spoke. "I just thought it was nice." Her voice was still low as if raising it would disturb the calm in the air.

"I don't know what we're doing." I was uncomfortable, my body wanted to lash out because that was 'normal'. It was what we usually did. It was our 'thing'.

"We're sitting." She still wasn't looking at me. Her answer was irritating. She stated the obvious like I'm some oblivious buffoon. I was about to shout at her, but as soon as I opened my mouth she shushed me before words came out. She looked at me with a soft smile. "I wanted us to sit together. Just you… and me."

I was stunned, utterly speechless. I veered my eyes to the water, taking in the calm as she did. She shocked me further when she leaned against me and placed a hand on mine. I tensed. "Kimmie?"

"Does it bother you?" I didn't really respond, I just relaxed to the new heat that radiated off of her. "Good."

~o~

I'm taken out of my thoughts as another inmate is thrusted at me by that same abhorrent guard. That same arrogant smile with his pathetically thin lips didn't fail to sicken me a second time. He only made it worse by licking them hungrily in my direction. _Repulsive. Absolutely repulsive._

He speaks with a sick grin, "Why don't you girls get to know each other better." He kissed the air twice and laughed as he walked away.

 _Slime. He's worse than that._

As soon as the new girl was uncuffed, she actually had the ovaries to tell me to get up. "You're in my seat!"

I erupt with immeasurable anger. "Fuck off! AND SHUT UP!" I throw a blast at her chest which shut her up real fast. If experience had taught me anything, it was to shut down confrontation before it really starts. I snicker. It wasn't even that powerful and yet she flew backwards into the bars. _Pathetic asshole. Now, back to Kimmie._ I release a sigh and close my eyes.

~o~

…

~o~

 _Son of a fucking BITCH!_ The new inmate was coming to. She's dazed from my attack and I've made the error of revealing my power to her. Now she's exceptionally annoying.

"How-how-how-how…"

I twitch at each agitating stutter until I couldn't take it any more, "I said shut up!" Silence returns as she watches me rub my temples. _Fucking hate prison! Everyone is a goddamn idiot!_ I, again, think back to last night, or rather, early this morning. I replay the memory from the beginning until reaching where I left off. I need to pass the time and the exercise to drift away in thought was as good a method as any.

~o~

Her hand was on mine and with her gentle hold, even through my glove, made me blissfully ecstatic. Her strawberry hair, both in color and scent, fell on my shoulder. And for the moment, that one moment, I let myself enjoy it and leaned my head against hers. I loved it. I didn't feel… alone. "Alright, it _is_ nice, Pumpkin." She huffed a laugh and smiled big. The moon was unusually bright, almost blinding with its orange hue. It made the water look like dark honey.

"Hey Shego? Can I ask you something?"

"You can, doesn't mean I'll answer."

"I'll take my chances."

"Shoot."

"What do you do on your off time?"

I lift my head, look at her, and questioned if that was all she wanted to know, "That's it?"

"Yeah. Been wondering where you go. You kind of just... disappear."

"Well, yeah, doy, I'm a criminal. Kind of recommended when people are after you." I crane my neck towards her like she should have known better.

Kim sensed my reluctance to answer. "I'm really not allowed to know?"

I sighed, it wasn't like it was personal information. It wasn't as if Kim would find me if I didn't want her to. "I usually head out to a beach, go to a spa, scuba dive, read; you know, just… get away." She looked so peaceful to me, like I just gave her a present the day before her birthday. I was a little ashamed of my delivery, yet she seemed satisfied. I asked her the same, "What about you?" She laughed. "What? _I_ can't know?"

"No, it's just… it's nothing. I don't get much time off. Although, I'm planning something big in a few months. Lots of activities, but maybe I'll set aside some time to relax too."

"Sounds exciting."

Kim laughed again, "To tell you the truth, I'm dreadfully nervous about it."

~o~

I, again, am taken from my thoughts and learn of the inconvenient schedules of this rancid shit hole. I'm first guided to the 'exercise yard' before lunch. Then, all of us prison mates were then taken to monitored showers with minimal warm water. _Then_ we were taken to lunch.

I receive numerous glances from inmates with the thought that I was fresh meat to spoil. Some nod with sneering glares and I prepare myself to give them a rude awakening. _Ugh! Why does nobody know who I am? Well, time to send a message to the girls in cell block F. You aren't the only bad girl that doesn't play by the rules._ I take a deep breath and upon the very moment they want to play dirty, I quickly spin around, and end the 'confrontation' as quickly as they wanted it to start. It wasn't quite the time passer I was hoping for and it certainly didn't allow me enough time to finish my meal, but that's what happens when we're placed in lockdown.

I'm back in my cell with that annoying buffoon. And where I thought I could get back to minding my own business, my cellmate looks to want to say something. _Great, she speaks again._

"I just wanted to know how you did that?"

"I thought I told you to SHUT! UP!" I light up my fists in fury and step toward her. She seems more amazed than scared.

"Whoa, come on, that's some cool shit. How-how is you-" I put out my hands, grab her hair, and slam her thick head against the bars. Maybe it was a bit much, but she's quiet now.

I would have been relieved by the silence if it hadn't been for the disgusting - what I hope is - product in her hair. My hand is trembling with disgust as I raise it to look at the glistening shine coating my fingers. I rush to the sink to wash it. No hot water or pressure, of course not. I set my hand aflame again and burn whatever it is off. I take a breath to calm the rage and stare at the unconscious half-wit and ponder if I can credit her for even half. Time wasn't passing quickly enough, and again, I resort to my memories from the beginning. Why not?

~o~

"To tell you the truth, I'm dreadfully nervous about it." What she said was baffling to me. It's a vacation, time off, time away for you. What was there to be nervous about? I didn't like how oddly cryptic she was being. But I didn't get angry, I couldn't, not with that gentle hold she had on me. "You want to know why?" I nodded. She smiled at me. I'm not used to this and I nervously swallow. She faced the water again, "I'm going to do a lot of thinking on that trip. Really figuring out my life. Really considering options without regrets. But you know what?.. It's silly, nevermind." She chuckled bashfully.

"No, what?"

She looked at me and brushed a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear with that bashful smile, "Sitting here with you, like this, makes me a little more confident." I couldn't hide my blush, especially under that moonlight. I was no closer to understanding what she was going on about, but I gave her a simple nod anyway. My ignorant shake caused her to chuckle shyly again. She was obviously hiding something and specifically something from me. Not knowing was eating at me, but she wasn't ready to tell me and I wasn't going to ruin this. I'd find out eventually, I just needed to wait.

This wasn't like me. I wasn't in control. But maybe I didn't need to be. At least, not then. Although, I must have tensed.

"What's wrong Shego?".

"Nothing. The railing just isn't that comfortable." I lied. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't care about that. Kim's young, a hero, a whole life ahead of her and I'm just going to ruin it if I get myself more involved. And yet, I couldn't stop, I couldn't stop this moment. I needed it. I selfishly needed… her.

Kim sat up and got off the rail and leaned on it instead. I quickly joined her. Her damn smile made me blush again. I couldn't figure out why she had this affect on me tonight. I was always in control, but at the time I couldn't think clearly. No sarcastic comment came to mind, no quip, no tease… nothing. Just honesty.

"So, how are you planning to end the evening, Pumpkin?"

She looked at me with want in her eyes, but suddenly looked like she tried to hide a frown and inched closer to me.

~o~

The buffoon was slowly drifting back into consciousness again. I glare at her, making sure she understands to keep that gaping hole in her face shut. She appears to not know where she is for a moment, looking at her clothing, the room. Why it wasn't immediately obvious baffles me. The sheer stupidity, just baffling. She looks at me, this time, finally, with fear. I crack my knuckles as a warning and she waves her hands in front of me, pleading not to hurt her. Pathetic, I didn't even do that much. I turn away, lean against the wall, and wait. I drift again.

~o~

She slid her hand on mine again, "Just hear me out."

I was confused, what was she talking about? "Hear wha-" Then I felt the handcuffs clamp around my wrist and then around the rail, "WHAT THE _ACTUAL_ FUCK!?"

She pleads, "Please! Just hear me out!"

"But-"

"You can easily break out of these, but don't, please. Trust me, just trust me this one time-"

"This, all this was a fucking trick!?"

"NO! NO! NO! Shego, no, please." She placed her hand on my own again and as furious as I was, that gentle touch reassured me.

"Then you better get to the point, _Princess_!" I angrily hissed the name. I regretted that immediately after seeing her face. I saw her swallow hard in fear. Or maybe it was her own regret for not telling me first. She hesitated. "I'm not patient Ki-"

"I just need this one win. It wasn't a trick, I-I swear, never, not when it comes to this," she motioned to the water and sky. "I really enjoyed tonight… with you." She swallowed again like she was choking back tears, but she stayed composed. "I promise to make it worth it. An-and besides, you'll be breaking out in like a day; make it a day. Just this once? I just didn't want to fight, I didn't want to force you to go to-" A beat. "I-I _really_ enjoyed tonight. Shego…"

"How exactly… are you going to make it 'worth it'?" I calmed a bit more, but it didn't alleviate the tension completely.

"Three umm stay-out-of-jail cards, plus whatever you need, and um, a surprise." She nervously chuckled when she spoke of a surprise. "And those stay-out-of-jail cards, maybe… maybe we can do… something else…" She twirled her fingers around her hair like she was nervous or worried, "...like tonight." She immediately realized what she said, "I-I-I mean without the handcuffs!" Another nervous chuckle, "So..?"

I finally had a quip, "Maybe we can do something _with_ those handcuffs Pumpkin."

She blushed, finally, "Sheegooo…"

"You're right, I'll be out tomorrow. Sooner, if it weren't for your little proposal." This made her smile a little, which gave me a little more confidence she wasn't just fucking me over. "But if you're lying-"

She leaned forward quickly, "I'm not! I promise!"

"Fine."

"Thank you Shego!" She hugged me, I was stunned. She hugged me tightly and I wanted to return the gesture but only one arm was capable of wrapping around that slender waist. I could have kissed her, I could have passionately taken her right then and there. But I restrained myself. I'm not that and I never was. But then she did something shocking, she kissed my cheek, "I'll talk to the police so they don't attack you."

~o~

"LIGHTS OUT!" finally echoed through the prison. _No dinner; that's a lawsuit waiting to happen. State prison at its finest._

And that shit-fuck of a guard is back with a perverse smile, eyeing me, "Come on, you need some time in solitary." That fucking grin. Disgusting.

"For what?" I knew it didn't really matter, he'd make something up to have his way.

"How 'bout that blood stain from your girlfriend over there? Now, get up!"

It was time to get the fuck out of here, "Or what? You'll spank me for being bad?" Step one, bait him with a sweet voice.

"That's the idea." He unlocked the cell door. Step two, bait him with a walk.

He cuffs my hands and spanks me, grabbing me roughly. _Can he really be that predictable?_ "Mmm, a real man." Step three, make him think he's in control. _Gee, is he going to say 'We haven't even started'?_

"We haven't even started." Step four let him lead you to the exits and watch his keys. Make him think you're staring at his crotch. "Can't wait can you?"

"Mm-mmm, it's been a long time." Give him a soft 'Ah!' when he shoves.

"Come on, this way."

We should have taken a left. This prick isn't taking me to solitary and he yanks my arm hard in the direction he wants me to go. "Hey baby, I thought you said solitary."

"Takin' a detour."

He sickens me further. _Fucking filth, I'll make sure he can never reproduce._ "Hope I can still scream." _Hope no one will hear yours._

"Heh, don't worry about that. In here!" He threw me in a room with two other guards and shut the heavy, steel door. Why I was there was obvious and the thought that they've must have done this before to other inmates turned my stomach. "You're new here, so here're the rules. Fight us and we guarantee you'll be filing request forms for a month before you'll ever see one tampon. But we're fair, we're nice guys. Play nice and we'll get in a couple favors for you. And in the future, don't pull that sweet talk'n bullshit again. Don't think for a second you're getting out of here winning; there's three of us and just one of YOU. So, what's it gonna be? Hm?"

The two other guards were already getting ready to take me, rolling up their sleeves and unbuckling their belts. So confident.

"You assholes really don't know who I am, do you?"

"Stories about you were obviously bullshit if a little girl took you in. What's your point?"

 _Change of plans. I hope Princess doesn't mind waiting just a bit longer._ "Well boys, my _point_ is that you _really_ don't know Kim. And…" I grit my teeth and turn around, "...you REALLY pissed me off!" I break free from the cuffs and ensure fear was the last emotion they had before crippling them.

I spend a few moments mapping where I am in my head and quickly figure out the best path to leave.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I don't have a lot of time to proof read this story. I've gone over it many times, but I've gotten to a point where asking for your feedback would benefit me more - and to some degree will benefit you guys too. Let me know what is really awkward and I'll fix it up :)


	2. Chapter 2

~oO 02 Oo~

I run from the prison. The grass was moistened from a light rain that must have happened not too long ago. I just need to make it to the north-end highway. _Just had to be the north-end._

~o~

"I figure your best opportunity is after the last shift change, right around 'lights out'. I leave the rest to you." She smirked at me, knowing well that I've done this before. "I'll have a change of clothes for you. And, everything else you'll need. I'll be about fifty yards from mile marker 23.7 in the woods."

~o~

 _Kimmie… don't ruin your life for me… But… you better be there. Oh, you better be there._ I don't look behind me, but it's tempting with the wailing alarms blaring so loudly as if I hadn't moved. I crouch in a ditch, smearing mud over the bright orange of my jumpsuit and roll around in it as quickly as I can manage. It smells vile, mixed with road debris and litter, but I endure. I get up and continue forward. _Almost there. Almost there._

A sudden shock washes over me, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND TURN AROUND!" The air echoes the voice from the loudspeakers.

 _HOW!? I SHOULD HAVE HAD MORE TIME!_ I raise my hands slowly, unknowing if they intend to use deadly force. I grit my teeth angrily and turn around. No one. My eyes shift and search rapidly in the dark. No one was in front of me. _Some other idiot must have tried to escape._ I collect myself and sprint hard, dashing into the forest. It was difficult to gauge the distance I traveled, but it felt like at least forty yards. _Where is she? Where is she?_ An off-road vehicle suddenly appears in front of me. The cloak washing away, revealing a dark purple paint.

The window rolls down, "Hey." A suave smile greets me and I sprint for the passenger side.

I open the door, "Clothes. Clothes, where are the clothes?" I was still in the heat of the moment and needed to get out of the prison suit as quickly as possible. I start stripping hurriedly and dump the jumpsuit on the ground.

Kim's eyes widen, her smile vanishes, and she swiftly looks away holding out a bag. "Um, here," she squeaks.

I get in and snatch it, "Drive."

"Uh, okay."

"Lights off, lights off, keep them off."

"S-sorry."

"Just go." I realize I'm making her nervous. "It's okay. Just need to get away." I begin to dress. A long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans. Some socks and a pair of boots.

"It's my first time."

"I know. Just keep it slow and keep going farther away." I climb in the back seat and lower myself to the floor.

"I-I have groceries and a blanket to cover yourself with if we run into a road block. B-but I can take a another route through the National Park a few miles up. It's just closed and I don't want to-"

"It should be fine, someone else had the same idea I had. Got caught. We have time, I think." We hit paved road again, "Turn your lights on."

"Right." the headlights click on and I wait for some time to pass, to allow myself to calm.

I carry a solemn tone, "Kimmie?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Don't ever help me again."

"But I-" she takes a breath as I shatter her expectations of our reunion.

"I'm a criminal. Evil. Okay? You need to stay away from me." _What the fuck am I doing?_ "You have a real life ahead of you." _It's for her own good._ I hear her take a larger breath. "It was fun but-"

"Shut up!"

"What?" She startles me. I thought I was making myself clear.

"I thought this through. My decision. You're just being full of bullshit." She curses. I don't even know how to respond, not even to how she said it. "We made a deal, _my_ deal. I'm not ending it there. I'm doing this, It's worth it."

I lean forward, "Kimmie, this isn't realistic."

"Stay down!" Six police vehicles race down the highway in the opposite direction, it's doubtful they could see through the windshield, but Kim wasn't going to take any chances. "Just because you can't see that far ahead doesn't mean I didn't plan for it."

"It's not possible-"

"ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE! Especially if you're me." She sends a chill down my spine. I no longer want to crush her hopes, but I have a feeling I'll just drag her down. This fight isn't getting us anywhere and I remain silent. She hands me a small bag. "I'll help you with it in a moment." Her voice was void of any tenderness.

I look inside the dark bag and it took my eyes a moment to realize it was makeup. After what felt like ten awkward minutes of silence, she pulled off the road. "Kimmie?"

"It's fine, I turned on the cloak. You can sit in the seat." I did and she crawls in the back with me. She rubs one of her eyes before looking in both of mine. "You trusted me last night, there's no reason not to again." I nodded at her logic and regret hurting her. She grabs the compact and some liquid makeup from the bag and applies a heavy layer on my face. I feel the warmth from her hand as she holds my chin in place. It feels wonderful, brushing against my skin. She uses her fingers to smear the product behind my ears and neck, careful not to miss a spot, and touches it up with the brush to blend it in naturally. She stops just above my collarbone and hesitates.

I couldn't help but smile and a bit of the earlier tension between us dissipates. "Pumpkin?"

"Can-can you pull down your collar… A LITTLE… and be mature about it?" I stretch my collar down as she requested. I hold a smirk that I can't suppress and her fingers feel lovely gliding against my collarbone. I close my eyes and smile while she grunts disapprovingly at my expression. But, she lightens up a bit from our small argument, "Okay, I'm done. Keep your eyes closed, though." I let go of my collar and she brushes my eyelids and I can't hold back a gentle chuckle. "Hold still," she demands coyly. I can sense she's softening to my smile.

"It tickles, Princess."

"I'll be quick." She finishes up with another soft sweep of the brush, "Okay, you can open now." I do and my heart nearly skips a beat as I stare directly into those beautiful green globes directly in front of me. She doesn't look away and I could see her blush at my gaze. "I… I think… I think I um, have some wipes somewhere for your hands."

I watch her reach over to the front, stretching to reach the glove compartment, exposing her midriff. How I wish to rake my fingers across her sides. Even if I had the courage, my hands are smeared with dirt and my nails have burnt blood from my earlier 'dispute' with the guards. I made a point that they should look for a desk job in their next career search. She turns to me and takes my hand, wiping slowly, carefully, and I close my eyes again with a smirk.

"Could you… not enjoy this so much?" I display a mock frown causing her to titter. "So much better, thanks." Her sarcasm made me smile again. "Ah!" She accidentally snags her finger on my nail.

My eyes instantly went wide with concern, "I should have warned you. My nails, they're very sharp." I held her hand in mine. This may have been the first time I've shown real concern for her, to her.

"It's-it's fine. Really. It's okay, just a small cut. I know about your nails, doy. You've certainly done worse." She smiles at me while I shamefully look away. "That's work. I don't have a grudge if that's what you're thinking."

"Yeah… work." She wraps one clean towelette around her finger and proceeds to clean my hands with more care. "You don't have to."

She shook her head, "It's fine." I remained silent and she seems legitimately happy to be doing this for me. She discards the now filthy wipes on the floor, "There, now roll up your sleeves a bit." I did and she applies the same makeup to my hands. I enjoy her fingers dancing across my skin. I close my eyes slowly and open them again. I look in her eyes and give her a soft smile. "Sheegooo… "

I don't change my expression, "Yeah?"

"Don't look at me like that."

I look at her a bit more seductively, "Like what, Princess?"

She snickers bashfully, "Alright, I'm done."

"I could have worn gloves."

"I… don't have any. Not for this occasion."

"And what occasion _is_ this?"

"Um, you'll see. Give the makeup a minute to dry and tie your hair back. And um, you can sit up at the front now." She was wiping the makeup on her hands off a little nervously. I'm not sure why. Perhaps only because we've never been this close before.

"How do I look?"

"Weird." She snickers, "I mean I just prefer you without makeup. I hope I did a convincing job is all."

I look at myself through the vehicle's visor mirror. A strange feeling. I look normal. "I'm quite impressed." It sickens me a little, though, by how unnatural it appears on me. _Irony_.

"Thanks. It dries really well. My girlfriend, Monique, recommended it. I MEAN MY BEST FRIEND WHO'S A GIRL NOT-NOT-"

"Kimmie, I got it."

"Sorry." She chuckles at her own embarrassment. It's cute.

"So, where are we headed?"

"Upper part of Lowerton."

"Lowerton, huh?" _That's a rather odd place to go._

"It's not all bad."

"Most of it is pretty shady, Kimmie."

"Scared?"

I snicker at her, "Bitch."

She titters back. "We'll be there in a couple of hours. Sorry I planned so far away, I just thought it was the least likely place to look for you. At the very least, it'll buy us some time."

"I'm all for this adventure, Cupcake. And um, thanks."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"You only get one, if you didn't hear it, you didn't hear it."

Kim huffs a laugh, "I meant everything I said, though. Our deal… and everything else."

"I know you did, I meant what I said too." She tries to hide her smile, but I can still see it in the dark cabin. I stare at her, I don't even know for how long. _I can't believe how much I admire you._ I watch the light from the passing street lamps illuminate her face and with each passing, I want nothing more than to give her a burning kiss that we both desperately need.

"Why are you staring?"

"Everything else isn't worth looking at."

"Don't make it weird."

"I like the view."

"Will you stop?" She's so bashful.

"You're such a nerd." She grunts her disagreement, but doesn't retort. We spend some time in silence. I still take my glances at her. _What value do you see in me? Really. Anything's possible, huh? We'll see._ "Kimmie?"

"Yeah?"

"You have any perfume or anything? I kind of rolled around in mud."

"Oh… um… no, sorry."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just deal with it." I can tell she's beating herself internally for not getting it. "Really, Pumpkin. It's fine."

"I should have known. You're bright orange, why wouldn't you try to cover it up? I'm such an idiot."

"Huh? Cover… up? I just like rolling in the mud. It was there. I saw it. Couldn't resist." I smile a bit. I don't like to joke like this, but she was beating herself up over nothing.

She huffs a laugh, "I'm sorry anyway. I promise, I thought of everything else."

 _That girl just apologizes too much and yet, she's so damn adorable._ "I'm going to go back to staring at you again."

She laughs nervously, "Why?"

"I like to."

"And what if I did that to you?"

"By all means, see what happens, but you might want to keep your eyes on the road." She blushes and doesn't know how to respond. "And if we-"

"Just wait a little longer, okay?" Her blush was getting fuller. She wouldn't let me tease her. "It's worth the wait."

~oO0Oo~

"We're here." She seems more nervous than usual. We parked in front of a closed restaurant and there was no sign of anyone around. "Come on." I get out and she led me around the building. I could hear music playing, perhaps it was left on by accident. Nothing particularly distinguishing about it outside of it just being used for ambience. "Wait here a sec, I'm going to turn on the lights." She left me on the deck behind the restaurant. I feel strange being alone, my mind screams trap and I'm uneasy. The lights click on and for a very brief moment I think they're floodlights. The rush of adrenaline quickly dissipates as I take in the warm colors from the strung lanterns. The scene becomes increasingly romantic at the sight of a small table covered in a handful of flower petals. My heart flutters a bit, but I'm suddenly overcome with fear. _I have to stop her. I have to stop this. I'll ruin her life. I have to stop it before she does something she regrets._ I didn't see her approach and she's only mere inches from me, gazing in my direction, trying to look for approval.

I look at her worriedly, "Kim you-" she's kissing me. She silences me with that kiss and I'm so overwhelmed with desire that I can't stop her. I place my hands on her shoulders with the intent to push her away, but I can't bring myself to do it. We break for a moment. _I need to tell her we can't do this!_ "Kim seriously-" She's kissing me again. I can't stop this, I can't tell her 'no'. _How do you feel this good?_

She parts from me, "I'm-I'm sorry, I had to. I was going to regret it if I didn't." She hugs her arms, shying away from me like she did something terrible and my fingertips slip away from her. "I planned this after dinner, b-but I just… I couldn't wait."

I'm utterly stunned. _How much have I already affected her?_

"Shego, I really like you."

 _Fuck!_

"Shego, listen to me." I can't even move, but somehow I manage to look at her, though she's still turned away from me. "It doesn't matter what happens next. I thought about this for a very long time. Tonight, just go with the flow. That's all I want. As people."

 _People. Not as a villain/hero, not as evil versus good. I understand that but…_

She turns to look at me. "Can we just do that? It really isn't that complicated."

I scream internally at myself. _Say 'no'! Say 'NO'! DON'T RUIN HER LIFE! You'll drag her down. She's better than you. Don't ruin her life because you're so desperate for her._ I reply weakly, "Okay." _What the… FUCK!? IDIOT! YOU SELFISH IDIOT!_

She let out a breath of relief. "Good." She brushes a loose hair behind my ear and I feel a tingle, "You smell really bad."

"Hey! I can't help that! Somebody didn't think about how I'd escape."

She chuckled, "I'm sorry. Maybe it's good; forces me to stay in control around you." She bats her eyes at me with a smile. She looks more confident now.

"Any more surprises I should know about? You should let me shower first." I force a grin to try to regain control.

"Hmm, well, traditionally it's at least dinner and a movie first, but I'm guessing you're not that traditional."

I was shocked. "Kimmie?"

She laughs, "Calm down, I'm only kidding…" She glances at me, "Disappointed?" Again, she's thrown me off guard and I can't find any words to retort. "It's okay Shego, I already know the answer." She grinned at my blushing face. My expression was all that she needed to guess I was blushing under that makeup. I squeak a noise which made her laugh harder. "I did not expect teasing you could be this fun."

"Hrmph, whatever, are you going to feed me or is the table just for decoration?"

She chuckles at my frustration, "I have to reheat it. Just give me a sec, don't go anywhere."

 _I should run, get out of her life. I want her, I want her. Be the adult in your miserable, screwed up life for once._ I sit down and wait. _Why are you such a screw up? Do you have to screw up everyone's life around you too? Shut up. It'll crush her, she'll chase me. It's too late. I already fucked up. If I run, it'll just be worse._

"Hope you're not expecting too much. The owner doesn't do anything fancy, just some comfort food. You look like you need it."

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I have a confession, okay? I'm nervous. I have this feeling like you're just going to disappear from me. And I really don't want that. At the very least, I just want the chance to see. Take that away and all of this means nothing. But, you look nervous too. Like you don't want to mess up this… date. Or you just don't want something bad to happen between us. And I don't mean for this to sound mean, but I'm glad you're a little uneasy. It actually makes me feel more comfortable since you're in the same boat I'm in. But, even though we're both a little uneasy, there's comfort food for that." She kisses my cheek as she set the plates of food down. "Mnng, still smelly." She laughs a bit.

"Mmhm. Why don't you get a hose and spray me down." She surprises me again, she doesn't respond, only guiltily bites her lip. "Wow, Kimmie." I feel like she's a completely different person tonight.

"Like you don't imagine."

I didn't respond right away. I cleared my throat instead, "Um, food looks good."

"Uh huh." She grins at me. "Just a date, Shego. But since the cat's pretty much out of the bag… yeah, I wouldn't mind… one day." I immediately choke on my food. "Shego! Are you okay?" I force a nod, but the food won't come up. I do one hard hack and finally, I can breathe again.

"Kimmie, I'm not a good person."

"Stop!" She glares at me. "Just see what I have planned first. You don't know everything. It's all planned."

"Care to enlighten me? Seriously, Kim, I'm asking."

She sighs, "I have some other surprises for later, but- just give it one chance. We really have nothing to lose. But I won't force you. I understand it's a lot to trust. I know you want this as much as I do. Let's-"

"And if I ruin everything?"

"Then we deal with it like adults and move on. And who's to say, maybe _I_ mess up somewhere."

"What if I-"

"Shego," she takes my hand, "I'm not an idiot."

"I never thought you were!"

"I mean, I thought this through."

I take a moment to think. _She's right. She's not a kid. She's smart. Probably the most capable and interesting person that I'll ever get to know. But I'll ruin it. I will. How could I not? Hey idiot, ever think about trying not to? Of all the people in your life, who can you trust? You know that answer is literally in front of you._ "Princess-"

"Let's just have a date first. See if you like it."

I swallow hard, "I do. I want this. I want… us." I look at her with a faint smile and I suddenly see her light up like an exploding star. Her expression is glorious and I smile wider. She comes around and kisses me again, tilting my head back, and I give in. I wrap my arms around her waist and I just let us be.

"Good." Another kiss, "Good." Another. She sits down again with a very bright smile.

I sit there with my head still looking up. I chuckle to myself, "Careful Kimmie, wouldn't want to ruin the makeup." I tilt my head back down and look at her adorable blushing face.

"Oh shut up." She laughs and it delights me so.

"Definitely worth it, Pumpkin." I darken her cheeks further and I want to see how much more I can go. "You're beautiful." I'm surprised to see her blush doesn't cease. I can see she's catching on to what I'm doing with soft, accusing glare. "And you wondered why I stared at you on the way here."

"Sheegooo…" She can't handle appreciation. I thought I was losing my edge with innuendos, but she's only become more tolerant. My admiration, that gets her.

"You're my Cupcake… my strawberry Cupcake." _Got her._ I grin as she covers her face.

"You know," she slides her fingers away and smirked, "you never used my shampoo."

I huff a laugh, "It fits you better, Cupcake."

"I kind of wanted to go back to coconut for a while, but you know… didn't." She looks at me accusingly.

"You have only been using the strawberry scented shampoo since… then… and have been using it because of… me?"

She smiles again, "You liked it." She shrugs.

 _I'll admit it, I'm touched. I won't tell her that though._ I crane my neck towards her, "Princess, I like them all so long as it's on you."

"Maybe I'll do something other than coconut."

"Oh, like what?"

"Maybe mud, you seem to like it." She snickers.

As did I, "Pff, fuck you." I wasn't malicious, all in jest.

A giggle, "This is nice."

"Yeah, but the food sucks."

She laughs, "Such a bitch."

"Think you can handle that?"

"I've handled you for years, you're not all that."

"Haha, should I up my game?" I was genuinely happy. Scared to a point I could throw up, but happy.

"You had game?"

"You snarky little…" I can't help but laugh, "Do you have anything else planned tonight?"

"Maybe, if you're up for it. I know an outlet that's open 'til 2AM we could go to. Do a bit of shopping. Or just walk and talk. Up to you, not sure if you wanted to stay low or trust my little makeover."

"If you don't mind the smell, we could do the 'walk and talk' and window shop a little. I don't exactly have any money on me."

"Hmm," she chuckles, "I'd take you to my place to wash up, but umm-"

"Parents?"

"Brothers." She squinted an eye, "You might be able to wash some of your hair in the sink here."

"Yeah," That was actually a good idea, "I think I'll do that actually. Be right back."

"Don't take too long, because umm, they umm… close."

"Sure." I could sense she fears I might just take off, but didn't want to seem rude. I left, went to the kitchen, and filled the sink with hot water and drenched my hair. The closest thing to shampoo was dish soap. It would have to do. It was working remarkably well on the mud, but unfortunately, working well on the makeup on my hands as well. _Kimmie, what am I going to do with you? It's not just you I don't want crushed. I don't want to be led into something and have it fall apart either. Damn it Kimmie, how is this going to work? Do I really trust that you know what you're doing?_ I wring out my hair, drain the sink and repeat a second time. I should have done this first. "Hey Pumpkin?"

"Yeah?"

"It um… it washed off my hands, can you-"

"Oh-oh, okay. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." I could hear it in her voice. The lack of confidence that I'd stay. I'll stay, I'll stay.

I wring out my hair once more, the water far less dirty than before. I grab a large wad of paper towels and pat my hair dry. I hear footsteps approach, but I'm too tense to differentiate if it's Kim's. I freeze and look for an alternative exit, but the place is too small to maneuver to any exit effectively. I consider blasting a hole in the wall and light up my hands.

"Hey I got the- Shego?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and extinguish my hands. "Y-yeah," I shudder my reply. "I was just expecting you coming in from the other door."

"I made sure they wouldn't look here."

"What about civilians?"

"Owner knows I'm with a… friend."

"Who is also a girl?"

"That's all _anyone else_ needs to know right now."

"And that kiss?" I correct myself, "Kisses? No one saw?"

"If anyone did, I'll deal with it. I'd like it to remain a secret otherwise. I'm just not ready yet. Too much idiocy to prove wrong first."

"I understand, Kimmie. So, how am I now." I didn't expect her to hug me. It felt like she was doing it to comfort me. Well, it worked.

"Whenever I do the dishes, I'll think of you." She grinned. "Come on, let me have your hands again." I couldn't hold back a smile from the comment. I let her have my hands like before and closed my eyes to enjoy her touch again. "Do you really like it that much?"

"I do." She smears the product on my hands again and I jokingly moan hard to her touch.

She laughs hard, "Shut up, Shego." She giggles, "Unbelievable."

"You said you wouldn't mind."

She laughs again, "I said, 'one day'."

I look at her with a devious smile, "When's that?"

The blush appears and it's too adorable. "Shego, come on."

"I can't help it. You're just…" My voice softens and my honesty slips out, "you're just amazing." She stops for a moment, smiles shyly, and then continues. I think I left her speechless and for the moment, so was I. I couldn't believe I said it. I do truly believe it, but I wasn't ready to tell her. I need to snap out of this loss of control. Again, she brushes my hands and a tingle pours over me.

"Okay, I think that'll work. Let me wash up and we'll go."

"But Kimmie, I think you missed a spot." I pull down my collar a bit and grin. She can't seem to hold back her smile despite trying to and she glares at me.

She approaches me, "This is all you get tonight." She kisses my collarbone, just a soft peck and moves to kiss my neck, another peck. Then she just looks at me for a moment and presses her lips against mine, holding for just a simple, undisturbed moment, and parts. "You can wait if I can." I am so weak now. Yet, I'm so full of desire.

My eyes close, "That was mean, Kimmie."

She gives me a soft chuckle, "Just a dose of your own medicine that you've been serving me for years."

 _Was I that cruel? For years?_ "I would like more medicine, I still feel ill."

She scoffs, "Come on." She leads me to the vehicle and we head off.


	3. Chapter 3

~oO 03 Oo~

Kim looks at me, "You okay? We don't have to do this."

I'm tense. Far more crowds of people than I expected at this time of night. It wasn't just about getting noticed. I could easily run, attack, and escape. But for Kimmie, I don't want to ruin her night - our night - and I'd much rather spend the rest of it with her than running away. My mind was already screaming that I should flee, but I want to trust her. "No, I want to. Normally people can't tell who I am anyway, they never expect someone like me to walk around in plain sight. But tonight, people are looking. Are you sure it'll be okay to walk around?"

"Positive."

I nod, "Let's go." I force a smile and we get out.

We head towards the shops and look through the large windows. Some interesting designs are displayed, but most are not that flattering. _Say something, damn it_. I chastise myself and I'm at a loss for words.

I look aimlessly through the windows hoping I can get back into my element, but Kim gets the ball rolling, "So, build anything interesting lately?"

"Trying to find out Dr. Ds plans on our date?" I raise a brow at her.

"Pff, he's not doing anything, I was asking _you_."

"How do you know he's not doing anything?" Kim gave me a frustrated sigh. "Okay, okay. I'm not building anything, I've been… composing in my spare time."

She smiles, "Oh, like what? Music or-"

"Music," I said shyly, "I got this new synth board and umm…" _This would be so much easier for me if you just punched me in the face! At least then I'd be less nervous and know what I'm doing._

"Yeah?"

"Are you actually interested or are you just humoring me?"

"I'm interested! I tried doing some composition a long while ago with software. I made a fifteen second 'song' and really never went back."

"Just lost interest?"

"Yeah, I didn't like spending four hours trying to find a sound that went well with a beat that I thought resonated well with some other noise that I spent equally as long finding and tweaking."

I snickered, "I forget, you don't have nearly as much time on your hands as I do."

"Well, I'm glad I did it, but I don't think I'll ever do it again. So… what kind of music did you compose?" She insists I tell her. I do, a little shyly, but her sincerity eventually breaks through my emotional mask. And for the first time, we're really start talking.

We somehow got onto the topic of engineering, "I shouldn't even be telling you this, but if you spin the source under a coolant, it stays cooler than if it were stationary and generates a bigger output. You'd propel whatever object, be it a giant rock or-"

"Your buffoon sidekick!"

"Uh huh," she glares and shakes her disapprovingly while I smirk back.

Politics, "Kimmie, just let me take over one… little… country. Think of it like a trial for the rest of the world. It'll be good, really." She quickens her pace and pinches the bridge of her nose, not wanting to hear any of it. "Like Nauru, no one's even heard about that place, no one will even know. Come on." I snicker but Kim walks even faster. "No, Kim, come back… I'M JUST KIDDING… Princess!" I gasped excitedly, "You can be my really real princess, Princess!" I chase after her, giggling.

Literature, "The author essentially stomped on my heart and he didn't even finish it! I've no idea how he intended to end it and it's killing me. I couldn't read another story for like a month. You should read it though, Sheej."

"Sheej, huh?"

She grins, "Yes, deal with it, Sheej."

"And I _should_ read it?" Her summary is obviously less than appealing.

She snickers, "Yes. It's really good, just wish it was complete! Argh!" She grabs my shoulder and leans her head on my it in frustration. My heart skips at the contact. She's so free around me.

Then we talk about food, "I don't think you want to challenge me on cooking, Kim. You'll regret it."

"You just talk big, I'm telling you, I can make a _really_ good pasta." She gleamed. "Maybe I'll make it for you."

"And if I don't like it?"

"Preposterous, but if somehow that was possible, I'll make you wear it." She giggled. She's adorable. I slowly get over my nervous fumbling and I find myself grabbing her hand, never wanting to let go of her. She's so… different. Really, no one's like her.

As we near the shops with more designer clothing, one caught Kim's eye, "Wow, I think they stole your look."

"I'm utterly speechless, Pumpkin." I stare in shock at the similarities of my green and black catsuit is to this long sleeve dress. The ribbed, stretch cotton actually looks pleasing to wear. The color is a little less vibrant and the black isn't so dark.

"I wonder how much it costs."

"Let's go find out."

"You're not thinking about doing anything… wrong, are you?"

"Just looking, Princess." I walk in and found the dress with Kim right behind me. I take a look and scoff, "I don't know if I should be more offended by the fact they're charging $750 for ribbed cotton or not charging far more for my Go design. I designed everything, I'm worth a hell of a lot more than that."

"I suppose technically you could sue."

"Or I could pay the designer a little visit."

"Shush shush shush," she glares, "Come on, think of it as a tribute." I scoff and then I see her with those big eyes. She shows worry, "Are you really going to… visit?"

I sigh, "No, Pumpkin. Okay?"

"Promise."

"I don't do that." She looks at me sternly. "Well, I don't." She glares at me. I try to stay strong, but damn that look, I weaken quickly. I took a deep breath and as quiet as a mouse, "I… promise." She looks relieved, happy. "But you have to try it on." Her face drops a little.

"I-I thought we were just looking?"

"I'm definitely looking, Princess."

"They-they probably don't even have it in my size and-"

I instantly find a small, "Here it is." I grin. "What's the problem?"

"I'm not…" she goes to a whisper, "I'm not wearing a bra. I'm wearing a thick shirt, I didn't think I needed to… stop looking at me like that."

"I won't visit a certain designer if you try it on." I love teasing her.

She inhaled deeply, "Fine." My eyebrows raise, a little surprised she surrendered. She snatched the dress from my hand and went to a changing room. I quickly followed her in. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking."

"It's too soo-"

"I'll leave, I'm just teasing." As I turned for the door, she stopped me. I'm so completely caught off guard. "Pumpkin?"

"I'm just… nervous." She spoke so quietly.

"Really, I was just teasing. I would never force-" She threw off her top and I force myself to keep my eyes locked on hers. I can feel all the heat rush to my face and my peripheral vision desperately tries to form a perfect picture of what was below. Her eyes were enough though. Beautiful and with determination.

"Hand me the dress."

I swallow hard and try to feel for it without looking away from her eyes. I manage to snatch it and give it to her. A small smirk on her face appears as she sees my struggle. She throws it on herself and pulls down her pants as the dress covers her at the same time. "What do you think?"

I never avert my eyes from hers and I lose a bit of my voice. Instead, a scratchy voice breathes a few words, "It looks good on you." I cough to clear my throat, "It looks good."

"You might want to actually look at the dress." She smiles, disarming me further.

I look down, viewing her beautiful slender body. The dress hugs her well and whereas the color didn't quite fit her, it still looks amazing. And my cheeks warm to the sight of her chest revealing almost too well through the tight dress. "Um…" my mouth is suddenly dry. "Can you…" I clear my throat, "turn around." She does with a growing smirk. "It looks really good. Is it-is it comfortable?"

"Mmhm. It's too bad I can't afford it."

"Yeah well, maybe I can take care of that."

She glared at me and spoke softly, "Shegooo?"

I roll my eyes, "Legally. I don't steal petty things." I subtly glare back.

"Well, even so, it's really expensive. Don't spend that much on me."

"Hm." My eyes lock with hers again, "We'll see."

"I'm going to take this off now."

"I-I'll wait outside."

"Don't." She's challenging me and it seems she's challenging herself as well. I don't wish her any unease, but I don't protest either. She draws a breath and lifts the dress in front me, but she does not put on her clothes. She stands there bare chested with nothing but panties on. I keep my eyes on hers. She places her hands on my face and I slowly blink to her warm touch.

"Can you wait a few months for me? Can we do this again?"

"If-if you put on some clothes, I can probably hear what you just said."

She laughs and then wraps her arms around my neck. "Better?"

I feel her chest against mine, "Not really, Pumpkin." _Why are you in control and I'm not? You were just blushing nervously no more than five minutes ago._

She tilts her forehead onto mine and looks directly into my eyes, "I peeked earlier, it's only fair."

"Is that why?"

"I'm just giving you an excuse." She steps away and gathers her clothes, "Last chance." I deny myself the opportunity, I feel she's forcing herself and I will not take advantage of that. However, I'm overcome with regret as she tells me she's fully clothed. I still have the image of her in that dress in my mind and I decide right then that I'm getting it for her. "Was it good for you?"

I ignore the silly question, but answer the one before, "I'll wait, Kim." She twitched a brow. "If you think I won't- if you think your plan will work- Kim… I want this." _You have no idea how long I've wanted this… to be real._

She smiles, the second affirmation of my affection brightens her expression. "I promise it's worth it."

"I don't doubt it."

"Let's put this back."

"Nuh uh, give it to me. I'm making them hold it."

"Don't spend that much on me."

"Pff, it's not that much. Besides, I wanted to…"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to." I held out my hand and she reluctantly handed me the garment. I took it to the counter and asked them to hold the product for a day.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Worth it." She looked bashful. "Where to next?"

"There's a lingerie store up ahead. Or is that too fast?" She grins at me.

I laugh nervously, "Isn't that my line?"

She shrugged, "Do you want to?"

"Pumpkin, I hope you don't think that's all I think about."

"But you think about it."

"Do you?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"This is awkward."

"Doesn't have to be." She took my hand.

I break further from my shell and become honest with her. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"And you think you could?"

She's making it sound like I think she's stupid. "I don't trust myself. That's my issue." I meant that and it hurts to say.

She steps in front of me and smirks, "You didn't take advantage of me in that changing room."

"I'm not always that strong."

"Do you trust me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Maybe, but you aren't trusting my decisions." She held my waist. "I like to play as much as you do." She slid her hands underneath my shirt, but keeping her hands on my waist. The sensation wasn't without a bit of shock. "I get a little nervous at first. Because it's new. A little unknown." She ran her fingers up my back taking me into a hug while keeping her eyes locked on mine. "But I don't have any regrets." She wraps her arms tighter, her fingers grazing my sides, "So you can relax whenever I go a little further than expected." I wrap my arms around her. "It's not like we haven't been dating before, even if technically this is our first _real_ one."

"Yeah, but we were figh-"

"Talking. For _years_. I think we can do a little more now. I promise it'll be less painful, literally."

"So…" I took her arms and pushed them down. She mistook this as rejection initially. When I reached her hands, I forced them to my butt, "...this is okay?"

She nodded slowly with a small blush, "Mmhm." She gave me a little squeeze and we both huff a laugh.

"Alright, but let me surprise you with something. You can't have all the fun."

"Deal." We pass by the store and I see a rather shameful smirk appear on her face. I don't ask, I just enjoy the look. We walk around, window shopping as we originally planned, just enjoying each other's company. As we wrap up the night she looks at me with a happiness I hadn't seen before, hugging my arm as we stroll to the parking lot. "Where should I drop you off?"

"Hmm, your place?"

"Very funny."

"I don't suppose you could spend the night with me?"

"I want to, I _really_ do. Just need to wait a little longer. Lots planned, I promise-"

"I don't doubt it'll be worth it, Pumpkin."

She smiles, "So?"

I sigh with disappointment, "Closest to Middleton is a little lair near Meadows Park."

"Sounds pleasant."

"Dr. D. thought he could clog the city sewers with super flowers. He decided to build a lair there and start working on a super pollen on some daisies. They died immediately." She snorted. "Yeah yeah, I'll show you where the gate is."

"You trust me?"

"Well, yeah. Besides, not like you wouldn't find it anyway."

We got back in her purple SUV and drove off.

~oO0Oo~

We drive up to the front gate that was covered in thin vines, some dead, some still clinging to life. Kim begins her good-byes to me, "I'm sorry we couldn't do more."

I chuckle, "Me too." I throw her suggestive glance.

"Uh huh." She rolls her eyes. "There's time for that later. Are you going to behave while I'm away?"

"There won't be anyone to stop me, how could I resist?" I grin.

"I'll send Ron." She threatens, raising a brow and craning her neck towards me.

"Ugh! Fine. It'll be boring without you, you know." I sigh as I feel like I'm just denying the inevitable. "I'll see you later, Pumpkin." I lean in cautiously, unsure if I should end the night with a kiss. Was it too cliché? She quickly takes me in abating my fears. Cliché or not, it was good.

She hugs me close and smells my hair, "Mmm, the cleanest dishes."

"Haha, fuck you."

"I'm really glad we had tonight. I'm going to be really busy up until my vacation. I have to… take care of some things."

"Some things?" I raise a brow at her cryptic message.

"Just building a resume and making sure my vacation stays a vacation."

"Hm, well, good luck. Going to be a lot harder now not seeing you for a while."

"I'm sure you have toys that'll tide you over."

I snort into laughter as does she. "Are you going to be in town?"

"Only for a couple more weeks. Then I'll be back the week before my vacation in August. I have to wrap up my exams in different countries, a serious pain."

"And if Drakken wants to take over the world?"

She glares at me. "Really?"

"Alright stupid question, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Well, It'll be a while before Dr. D. comes up with any epiphanies so, you know, composing I guess. But firstly, I'm taking a shower, that's for damn sure… wanna join?"

"Yes… I do."

"Kimmie?" I'm a little shocked. _Did she suddenly change her mind?_

"Can't though."

I slump with hopes crushed, "Don't tease me like that."

"Hey, I need to catch up." She smiles and kisses my lips, "I'll see you around."

I step out, "Okay, Kimmie," and I watch her drive away. I'm sincerely sad by her departure and I walk into the lair alone. I immediately head for the shower to wash the night away and reflect on the past couple days as the water beats down on me. A strange feeling. Recognizing Kim as an enemy one day and now… What exactly are we? I scrub my scalp in a brief fit of frustration as I desperately try to ignore my compulsion to go to her house to be with her again. At least for tonight, I'll wait.


	4. Chapter 4

~oO 04 Oo~

A couple weeks pass and I won't allow myself to miss the opportunity to see her one last time. I approach the door to her home, ring the bell, and I do my best to hide the excitement stirring in me.

"Yes?" Dr. Mrs. Possible answers the door. I'm shocked at how much the older woman looks like Kim.

"Package for…" I pretend to look at a name, "Ms. Kimberly Possible?"

"Oh, I can sign for her." She attempts to take the package, but I pull away. She gives me a furrowed expression that reminds me so much of Kim when I tease her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I have special instructions that say the signature must be hers. Is she available?"

"Oh, alright. I'll go get her, please wait here." I can sense that she doesn't quite believe me. I am, afterall, lying through my teeth.

"Of course." She closes the door and I hear her call for Kim and wait. The door opens again. Her eyes immediately widen at the sight of me, unblinking in my direction. "Miss _Kimberly_ Possible?" I smile at her.

She shakes away her stare, "Um, YUP, that's me." She laughs nervously then glares at me. I slide a note with my thumb.

CAN I SEE YOU TONIGHT?

"Please sign here." I hand her a pen.

She scribbles something on the paper quickly. One last glare at me, but at least there was a hint of a smile. "Thanks, BYE!" The door quickly closes. I chuckle to myself and read the note as I walk away.

3 AM. WINDOW. _BE SUPER QUIET!_ UNBELIEVABLE!

I smile brightly and can't wait.

~oO0Oo~

I stand over her for a moment and shed my clothing. I let myself be in just a thong and crawl under the sheets with her. I whisper softly, "Oh Princess?" She doesn't move, "Princeeess?" Still nothing. I softly grunt my frustration. I lean over, attacking her neck with my tongue and she moans a little, waking finally with the slightest hint of a startled flinch. I stop to greet her, "Hi."

"Hi." She whispers back with a growing smile. "M-my," she clears her throat, still waking up, "my brothers are sleeping in that room, _right_ there." She points to the wall behind her.

"Then I guess you better stay _real quiet_ when I do this…" I quickly go under the covers.

"Do what?.. SH-SHEGO HOHHH!" She whispers loudly to the dragging of my tongue and soft kisses across her torso. Her hands grip the sheets and her body flexes, tensing to each of my attacks.

Her giggles getting a little louder and I stop myself, ending with just a gentle kiss on her navel. I come up to meet her face with a chuckle and a grin, "I wanted to see you one last time before you go tomorrow."

"I…" she pants, "figured." She brushes my hair back with her fingers, raking through my scalp.

"Want me to stop?" She quickly shakes her head 'no' with a smirk. "Good." I resume teasing her under the covers and she holds a pillow over her face to contain those giggles. I come back up again when I feel her unable to bear my playful torment, "You like your gift?"

A few more pants with another glowing smile, "You know I do..." a breath, "but your note in the box said you had something else for me to go with it?"

"Mmhmm…" I straddle her hips and tug on my thong. "You have to work for it." She giggles into her pillow and rolls her eyes. She looks at me with a disapproving smile and then nods. I grin wider at her. She leans forward and pushes me back. She teases me as I did her with kisses and gentle caress. She takes her time, reading me, careful not to rush when I quiver beneath her. And she pulls back when she thinks we're getting too noticeable, but not so much as to ruin the moment. Cautious minutes pass as she shows me how giving she truly is. _Oh how I desire so much to be audible right now!_

I hug her warmly as I roll her beneath me. It's time for my assault before she sleeps and I'll have to depart. I test her body as she did with mine, carefully finding each and every sugared spot. Soft gasps and gentle sighs fill the room and hopefully no farther. However, I freeze the very moment I hear a door opening. Very fortunate it's not Kim's. I hear small footsteps walk near her door and I prepare to slip out of the bed. Kim holds me still and then I hear the footsteps pass. She places her hands on my chest and she silently contains what would naturally be a hearty laugh at my rapidly beating heart. I narrow my eyes and place my mouth on hers and remind her that I'm evil. I contain her giggles and her moans until I hear a flush and her small-bladder brother returns to his room. I release my locked kiss from her and she pants.

I look at her with a grin, but I soften to a smile. I'm so very glad she enjoyed every second of my torment. She grabs my face and kisses me once more until she pulls me into a tight embrace. We spend the rest of our remaining time in each other's arms, catching our breaths, drifting to sleep.

Daylight begins to filter through her curtains and I look at her one last time before getting up. I notice a bit of spittle pooling at the corner of her mouth and I gently slip away to avoid it. _She must be exhausted_. I lean to get out but she suddenly pulls me in closer, "Stay a little longer." She rubs her face into the pillow, drying her mouth, "A little longer."

"It gets a little more noticeable if I exit your second story window the more I wait, Kimmie." She pouts with her eyes closed, her hands still wrapped around my arm, and she inches closer to me. I'm, in no way, capable of saying 'no' to her. I turn and kiss her pouty lips that quickly widen to a smile, "Only a little while longer." Her eyes still closed and her smile brightens. She wraps her arms around my hips and pulls me back into the center of the bed. I can't help but giggle at how forceful she is.

She nuzzles into the nape of my neck, planting small kisses, "Thanks." Goosebumps, everywhere, appear on my skin and I've never felt so delighted. _As if I really had a choice, Kim_. She offers me more kisses across my shoulders and back and gives me a warm squeeze. I melt. I just… melt. She hums a sigh and I feel her grip loosen as she falls asleep again.

It's really time for me to go now and I carefully make my way out of the bed. I watch her sleep as I dress and can't refuse to smile at her. We could have done so much more, but I was thrilled to be her first. I titter quietly at the thought. I make my way to the window, but she begins to waken.

Her head rises, "Hey."

"Hey, Pumpkin." I stop myself.

"Don't… don't plan anything in August. Um, I have something planned for us." She quietly sighs and her head plops down on the pillow with a sultry smile.

I smile in return and blow her a kiss. I grip the window frame, check for any onlookers, and out I go. I giggle, unable to contain the joy; I'm awestruck, really. I get in my car while grinning ear to ear and accelerate out of the neighborhood, bursting into a celebratory howl, "I FUCKED MY PRINCESS! HAHAHA! WOOoo!"

~~oO0 THE END 0Oo~~

* * *

I very much hope you enjoyed. As usual, I would love your feedback. Super big thanks to GerbilHunter for feedback during the number of iterations this story went through. Please check out GerbilHunter's stories. Good stuff all around.


End file.
